Kaisoo Sex Story
by UnknownBanget
Summary: "Kyungsoo yang seorang gravure idol mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi model sebuah pemotretan majalah dewasa dengan Kim Jongin sebagai photographernya. Lalu bagaimana jika sang photographer justru tergiur untuk 'bermain' dengan sang model?" Ite and UnknownBanget Colaboration. GS. NC. Enjoy the fic.


'Splash'

'Jepret'

Kilauan blitz LED highlight yang beradu dengan suara bisingnya shutter kamera telah memenuhi ruangan tersebut selama kurang lebih 1,5 jam lamanya. Kedua photographer yang sedari tadi menyibukan diri dengan kedua object 'panas' di hadapan mereka tak henti-hentinya menekan tombol shutter saat dirasa lensanya mendapat gambar yang bagus dengan angle yang pas. Sedangkan kedua object—yang keduanya bergender wanita itupun kini tengah sibuk meraba tubuh partnernya masing-masing dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Tak perlu heran, karena memang inilah konsep pemotretan mereka, percintaan sesama wanita atau yang biasa kau sebut dengan lesbians, yuri, atau apapun itu.

"Kyungsoo tegadahkan kepalamu lalu kulum jarimu dengan ekspresi menahan nikmat. Dan kau Lay, gigit bra Kyungsoo dan pilin nipplenya dari luar bra." Kedua model itu pun dengan segera berpose sesuai dengan apa yang sudah diarahkan oleh sang photographer. Gesture keduanya terlihat benar-benar alami bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu diwaktu senggang mereka.

'Splash'

'Jepret'

'Prok-prok-prok-prok'

"Oke! Cukup untuk hari ini, terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Suara riuh tepuk tangan dari seluruh crew dan photographer pun mengakhiri pemotretan tersebut. Kyungsoo dan Lay pun menghela nafas lega dan refleks melempar senyum ke satu sama lain lalu melakukan bow bersama kearah para crew yang membantu jalannya proses pemotretan mereka hari ini. Dan setelahnya mereka kenakan bathrope mereka masing-masing untuk menutupi tubuh setengah telanjang mereka lalu bangkit dari tempat photoshoot tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan dan arahannya Lay eonnie." Kyungsoo pun tersenyum manis lalu membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Hahaha ne~ cheonmaneyo. Aku juga ingin ber terima kasih Kyungie, karena mu pemotretan hari ini berjalan dengan sangat lancar, gomapta." Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk, membuat Lay jadi ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Oh iya, kudengar kemarin kau habis melakukan shooting sebuah video. Kali ini project siapa yang kau terima?"

"Project milik Kim Jongin-ssi, si photographer muda yang katanya memiliki 5 Galeri di 5 Negara berbeda di Dunia. Karena mendengar prestasinya yang sangat wow aku jadi penasaran dan akhirnya mengiyakan tawaran tersebut. Apalagi aku mendapatkan bonus yang sangat istimewa dari Kim Jongin-ssi" Lay sontak memasang wajah penasarannya saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajah sunbaenya tersebut.

"Woah, jinjja? Bonus apa? Lalu bagaimana shootingnya? Ayo ceritakan padaku!" Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan Lay untuk mendekat padanya. Membuat Lay mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Jadi begini…"

* * *

**Photo Shoot**

Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin

Rated M

Romance – Humor

AU/GS/OOC/worst plot/bored description/typo(s)/PWP/NaughtyUke

Written by Pumpkin Ite and UnknownBanget

Summary: Kyungsoo yang seorang gravure idol mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi model sebuah pemotretan majalah dewasa dengan Kim Jongin sebagai photographernya. Lalu bagaimana jika sang photographer justru tergiur untuk 'bermain' dengan sang model?

* * *

"_Eonnie_ kau serius ini tempatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada managernya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh minat. Sedangkan Sungmin sang manager hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Kata Kyunnie sih memang disini tempatnya, kenapa? Kau mulai kagum dengan hal-hal milik photographer itu hmm?" Kyungsoo sontak mendelik kesal mendengarnya. Membuat Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tawa geli nya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan eonnie! Aish tahu begini aku tidak akan bertanya tadi." Sungmin semakin memperkeras volume tawanya. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal dan akhirnya dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentak manja ia melangkah masuk kedalam gallery sekaligus photo studio tersebut—meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terpingkal-pingkal tentunya.

"Menyebalkan, awas saja nanti kalau dia nebeng makan malam dirumahku, huh!" Kyungsoo terus menggerutu tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Tanpa sadar bahwa kedua kakinya kini telah berjalan cukup jauh dari pintu masuk utama bangunan minimalis tersebut.

"Sudah cukup menggerutunya?" Kyungsoo sontak terdiam ditempat saat mendengar suara berat khas pria tepat dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan tubuh mungilnya berbalik, menatap sesosok pria berkulit gelap dengan bertubuh tegap dihadapannya dengan tatapan bertanya. Dan dibalas dengan senyum angkuh oleh pria tersebut.

"Namamu Kyungsoo bukan? Aku Kim Jongin, yang memanggilmu untuk shooting hari ini. Mohon bantuannya." Sosok itu—Jongin, mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo yang nampak canggung menjabat tangan besar itu dan balas tersenyum. Dan tak berapa lama jabatan tangan itupun terlepas saat Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menarik tangannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam studionya.

Kyungsoo menatap kagum studio photo besar yang kini tengah dipijakinya. Sedangkan Jongin kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan set untuk pemotretan Kyungsoo hari ini.

"Jadi, dimana aku bisa mengganti pakaian?" Jongin sontak menghentikan gerakannya yang tengah membersihkan lensa kameranya dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah saat ditatap intens oleh Jongin seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu, kau bisa mengenakan pakaian tersebut. Lagipula kau akan telanjang juga nantinya." Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Rupanya lelaki ini telah berhasil memancing emosi Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi di redamnya. 'Awas saja kau, akan kugoda habis-habisan' tekadnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai sekarang? Kim Jongin-ssi?" Jongin kembali tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan bernada sinis itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita mulai." Kyungsoo mendengus kesal saat melihat senyum yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu tersungging di bibir Jongin. Dengan kasar ia lepas mantel coklatnya dan melemparnya asal. Membuat tubuhnya yang memang sedari tadi tertutup mantel nampak jelas sekarang.

Jongin menyeringai puas saat melihat Kyungsoo melepas mantelnya. Tubuh sintal dengan lingkar payudara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu nampak sangat sexy dengan mini hot pants dan kemeja biru laut yang dimasukan kedalam hot pants tersebut. Membuat payudara besar Kyungsoo tercetak jelas karenanya.

"Kudengar kau terkenal dengan permainan solo mu yang menggairahkan. Aku tidak akan memberikan intruksi apapun, jadi kuserahkan semuanya kepadamu." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu memposisikan tubuhnya di spot yang tepat.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja sekarang."

.

.

Kyungsoo memulai shooting video tersebut dengan tersenyum nakal pada kamera. Seolah menggoda, ia menggerakan jari telunjuknya kearah kamera—bermasuk untuk mengajak sang penonton kearah kasur berspray putih yang tersedia di belakangnya. Jongin yang memegang kamera pun hanya mencoba untuk mengikuti gerakan Kyungsoo. Mendekatkan dirinya pada wanita seksi itu dengan tubuh yang di posisikan berdiri disamping kasur tersebut.

Kyungsoo kini tengah bersandar pada bedstand dibelakanganya. Mengangkangi kedua kakinya hingga kini wanita itu nampak begitu menggairahkan. Kedua jarinya—jari telunjuk dan manisnya—ia kulum dengan penuh nafsu sembari mengusap pelan payudaranya dari luar kemeja yang ia kenakan. Kedua bola matanya berkilat nafsu namun polos disaat yang bersamaan. Membuat Jongin mau tak mau mengakui bahwa ia terangsang karenanya.

"Urrrmmmhh." Kyungsoo mengerang saat jemarinya memanjakan klitorisnya dari luar hot pants yang di gunakannya. Menekan-nekan dan menggeseknya dengan jari telunjuknya sementara tangannya yang lain membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu secara perlahan. Kedua bola matanya menatap nakal kearah kamera. Melepas kaitan branya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Hingga kini nampaklah sepasang payudara seputih susu dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, bergelayut manja di tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo. Putingnya yang berwarna pink nampak mengeras dan melancip. Seolah menantang siapapun yang melihatnya untuk mengemut dan menghisapnya.

"Armmh… nggh… aaah." Desahan Kyungsoo semakin keras terdengar saat wanita itu memanjakan kedua payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya. Meremasnya kasar dengan sesekali menarik-narik nipplenya dan memilinnya. Kepalanya terdongak keatas. Menandakan betapa nikmatnya kegiatan yang ia lakukan sekarang. Tak puas dengan payudara. Tangan kanannya kini bermain dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dengan tergesa ia membuka resleting hotpantsnya. Menurunkannya hingga lutut beserta g-string merah yang di gunakannya. Hingga kini wanita itu benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun!

Jongin yang sedari tadi memasang mode poker facenya langsung runtuh saat melihat kewanitaan basah Kyungsoo yang bersih tanpa sehelai bulu pun. Dengan jahil ia mengzoom kameranya tepat pada bagian kewanitaan wanita tersebut. Kyungsoo yang sadar akan hal tersebut pun dengan nakal memainkan jemarinya di bagian kewanitaannya. Mencubit gemas klitnya lalu menggesek-gesekan mulut kewanitaannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Jongin yang melihat hal tersebut dari dekat melalui kameranya hanya bisa menyeringai. Apalagi wanita itu kini tengah berusaha untuk memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam kewanitaannya sendiri. Bayangkan, betapa merangsangnya Kyungsoo!

"Armmh… aaah… akh!" Kyungsoo memekik saat jemarinya bersentuhan tepat dengan titik terdalam kewanitaannya. Kedua bola matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam kita mencoba untuk terbuka. Ia tatap Jongin yang kini tengah serius mengarahkan kameranya kearah kewanitaannya. Tatapannya tajam, namun member kesan seksi sekaligus bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin terangsang dan mempercepat kocokannya.

"Ngghh… akh! Akh! Akh!" Kini kedua tangannya bergerak melakukan dua pekerjaan berbeda. Tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk meremas payudaranya sementara tangan kirinya masih setia mengocok kewanitaannya dengan cepat. Pekikan-pekikan nikmat mengalun dari bibir tebalnya. Membuat Jongin semakin hard karena membayangkan Kyungsoo mendesahkan namanya dibawah tubuhnya.

"AKH!"

CROT CROT!

Panas dan menggairahkan. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat kewanitaannya menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya langsung melemas setelah melakukan orgasme pertamanya. Jujur saja, ini adalah permainan solo yang paling menggairahkan yang pernah ia lakukan. Kenapa?

Karena Kyungsoo memikirkan Jongin saat melakukannya.

Pikirannya benar-benar tertuju pada pria itu saat ia memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Bayangan-bayangan seperti bagaimana Jongin menyentuh intens dirinya, mengecap pelan leher berkeringatnya, menghisap kuat putingnya, meremas kasar payudaranya, dan bayangan saat pria itu memasuki dirinya membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan akal. Namun sepertinya tidak hanya ia yang kehilangan akal, karena kini pria yang sedari tadi menggerayangi pikirannya tengah berada tepat di atas tubuhnya. Menopang tubuh tegapnya dengan kedua sikunya sementara kedua matanya menatap tajam mata bulat Kyungsoo.

'GROPE'

"Nghh." Satu remasan pada payudaranya membuat Kyungsoo mendesah. Jongin yang sedari tadi tergiur untuk menyentuh payudara Kyungsoo pun kembali meremas payudara wanita itu. Membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat nikmat karenanya.

"Sudah cukup menontonnya, aku benar-benar ingin merasakanmu, honey~"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Tangan lembutnya bergerak ke bawah, mengelus gundukan di tengah kedua paha Jongin. Wajah menggodanya berubah ekspresi. Mata besar itu menatap wajah Jongin yang sedang menyeringai. "Apa, _honey?_" tanya Jongin.

"Besar…" gumam Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya nampak semakin membulat, bercampur antara perasaaan takjub dan kaget. Di kepalanya terbit berbagai bayangan. Nampak Jongin sedang menyodok lubangnya dengan penis besar dan membuatnya menjerit nikmat. Ada pula Jongin yang menampar-namparkan penisnya ke pipinya. Oh… Kyungsoo merasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari vagina-nya lagi.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias dengan wajah yang masih polos.

Fotografer muda itu turun dari ranjang, tangannya segera melepaskan kait celana lalu menurunkan resleting. Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengawasi setiap gerakan yang Jongin buat. Ketika celana Jongin sudah sepenuhnya turun, mata bulat itu semakin bulat karena membelalak. Ini… Penis Jongin… luar biasa. Tetapi bukan sesuatu yang Kyungsoo ingin lihat. Ini…

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum puas.

"Itu… dua?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dengan wajah bertanya.

Jongin yang memang sudah tau arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo langsung menggenggam 2 benda panjang di bawah sana, lalu mempermainkannya. "Kaget, huh?" tanya Jongin sambil menyeringai. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang matanya masih membulat.

"Aku mengalami kelainan genetik yang membuat penisku ada 2. Untung bagiku, keduanya tumbuh sempurna," tangan besar Jongin membelai wajah Kyungsoo yang masih nampak kaget. "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi keuntungan bagimu juga, _baby!_" bisiknya. Tangannya turun ke bawah. "Karena ini," dia membelai bibir vagina Kyungsoo, "Dan ini," dia membelai anus pink Kyungsoo, "Akan terpuaskan bersamaan,"

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum menggoda. "Benarkah?" tangannya mulai nakal mengelus kedua penis Jongin. "Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya,"

"_Then suck it,_" sambung Jongin.

Tangan halus Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin sehingga tubuh pria itu jatuh terduduk di depannya. Dengan sebuah gerakan sensual, Kyungsoo merunduk. Mata bulatnya terus menatap mata Jongin penuh nafsu. Lidahnya mulai terjulur menjilat kepala penis Jongin yang sebelah kiri. Tangannya mengocok penis Jongin yang sebelah kanan.

Sang fotografer mendongakkan kepalanya. "Sssssh…" desisnya menahan nikmat. Kyungsoo melihat hal itu. Dia tersenyum dalam kulumannya.

Penis kembar Jongin sama besarnya. Sama-sama tidak muat masuk dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Sebagai _gravure idol _profesional, Kyungsoo berusaha melahap penis besar itu demi memberikan kenikmatan pada lawan mainnya.

Berhasil. Ketika Kyungsoo memasukkan 2/3 penis Jongin ke dalam mulut kecilnya, Jongin mengerang keras. "Aaaargh! Kau pintar sekali!" puji Jongin.

Kyungsoo memindahkan kulumannya ke penis yang lain. Posisinya sekarang bertumpu pada siku dan lutut, seperti anjing. Tangan Jongin mulai menjalar mengelus punggung mulus Kyungsoo. Tangan kirinya bergerak ke depan, mulai meremas payudara Kyungsoo. Yang kanan kebelakang, membelai vagina Kyungsoo. Jemarinya mulai masuk, menusuk lubang basah itu.

"Aaaah…" Kyungsoo melepas kulumannya untuk mengerang.

Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Jemarinya keluar masuk lubang surgawi itu, pelan, kemudian cepat. Kyungsoo mengerang-erang keenakan.

"Aaaaah… Aaaaahhh… Masuk-aaaaaaahhhn…" desahnya sambil menggeliat tak karuan. Jongin menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Masukkan apa? Kemana?" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo melepas tangan pria itu dari lubangnya. Dengan cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menungging di hadapan Jongin. Tangan Kyungsoo menyibak pipi pantat dan membuka liang vaginanya. "Masukkan si kembar ke sini. Ayoooo…" tangannya menggesek vaginanya sendiri. "Euuumhh… Sudah basah…"

Mata Jongin membelalak, libido segera menguasainya. Tidak lama, Jongin sudah tak sabar lagi. Dia langsung menuntun kedua penisnya memasukki lubang vagina dan lubang anal Kyungsoo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…" erang Kyungsoo keras. Dua lubangnya langsung terasa penuh.

"Errrggghh…" Jongin ikut mengerang.

Keduanya diam sejenak untuk menyesuaikan diri. Beberapa saat kemudian, baru Jongin menggenjot tubuh Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Aaaaahhh… _Fuck! Fuck that holes!_" pekik Kyungsoo.

Jongin menampar pipi pantat Kyungsoo yang putih dan gemuk menggoda. "Ssssshhh… Tidak terlalu sempit… Ssssshhh… Sudah berapa kali kau dipakai, hah?!"

"Sering… Aaaaaaarrghhh… _Hit that spot again!_" pinta Kyungsoo saat penis Jongin menekan G-spotnya.

"_Bitchy Bitch!_" bisik Jongin.

"_Yeah! Fuck this bitchy bitch with your cocky cock!_" balas Kyungsoo.

Tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi memegang pinggul Kyungsoo beralih kedepan. Dia menarik tubuh sang wanita untuk tegak, punggung Kyungsoo merapat dengan dada Jongin. Fotografer itu meremas payudara Kyungsoo, memilin putingnya yang mengeras, menyebabkan sang wanita menggelinjang keenakkan.

"Eeeurmmm…" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat bibir tebal Jongin menggigit kecil leher putih mulusnya. Genjotan Jongin semakin keras, sebelum dia melepasnya dari lubang nikmat Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu membiarkan Jongin menguasainya saat ini. Tangan kekar Jongin membawa Kyungsoo berbaring di ranjang itu. Jongin lalu memasukkan kembali penisnya, lalu menggoyang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

Tangan kecil Kyungsoo memegang bantal yang ditidurinya, menahan nikmat. Bibirnya terus berucap kata-kata kotor untuk memancing birahi Jongin sekaligus mengekspresikan rasa nikmatnya.

"Oh… Aku mau keluar… Aaahhhh…. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…" jerit Kyungsoo.

Lubang Kyungsoo yang mendadak mengetat, membuat Jongin mengerang. Rasanya nikmat sekali.

"Aaaaaahhh… Mau keluar jugaaaaaaahhhhh…. Aaaaaahh… Aaaaahhh" desah Jongin

.

.

Tangan Lay bergerak mengelus vaginanya yang tertutup celana dalam. Terangsang sekali dia saat mendengarkan Kyungsoo bercerita.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Lay dengan susah payah. Gadis China yang satu ini membutuhkan pelampiasan secepatnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. "Dia mengeluarkan cairannya di wajahku. Banyak sekali, _Eonni_. Wajahku sampai basah semua, belepotan semen,"

"Oh… Ya ampun… Aku butuh Suho Oppa!" ujar Lay. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Apa sayang?" sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi mereka. Lay dan Kyungsoo menoleh, mereka mendapati produser sebuah film porno berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Kim Joonmyeon atau lazim disapa Suho berjalan mendekati mereka.

Belum sampai Suho melangkah mendekati mereka, Lay menyambar tangannya, menyeretnya ke arah lain.

"Ayo Oppa!" ajak Lay. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi!"

_Tamat._


End file.
